Enough for Forever Twilight in Edward's POV
by shadmsluv
Summary: Edward's POV during Twilight
1. Preface

Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

I never thought that there would ever be a moment like this in my life. I never thought that I'd love anyone half as much as I love her. She's my life now. If anything were to happen to her, it'd be my fault.

That is why now, I am rushing as fast as I can. I _have_ to save her. She _has_ to make it. I've been waiting for her for all of my...existance. Surely, she won't be ripped from me when I've just found her.

My soul, my life, my love. My Bella. I must protect her.


	2. First Sight

Enough for Forever

((Twilight in Edward's POV))

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, etc. Stephenie Meyer does. :

A/N: I know that I shouldn't even _try_ to attempt at writing chapter one after reading Stephenie Meyer's version on her website, but I have to. It'll feel weird for me to just start on chapter two of the book. So, hope I do ok && I hope you review.

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

_Edward, get ready. Time for school_. Alice's thought's pulled me out of my slightly depressed state. Well, it wasn't as if I was depressed...exactly. I just kept to myself a lot. When you can never sleep, or die, life seems to get very mundane. Especially if you have no one to share it with.

Jasper has Alice, Emmett has Rosalie, and Carlise has Esme. But what about me? Oh, that's right. I have no one. Poor little old Edward. All alone. Not that I care. Because honestly, I knew if I wanted someone, I could have them. But no one seems to get me.

Everything was just so predictable. The weather, the humans...I'm sure the fact that I can read minds doesn't help. But still. You would think that, out of my hundreds of years, I would have found someone, or _something_, even remotely unpredictable. But, obviously not.

So, I've come to the conclusion that I'm being punished. In return for being a soulless monster, I never get to love. I guess there's no one on this planet meant for me. And I'm perfectly fine with that. With a sigh, I pushed myself up off of my couch and headed to the shower.

Of course, being a vampire, there is no need to shower. Seeing as we naturally smell good, to attract our prey. But I love the way the heat feels against my freezing skin. Absolutely wonderful. I washed quickly and got ready for "school."

I don't understand why Carlise constantly makes us go to school. It is full of annoying, gossipy, trite _humans_. Yet, he continues to make us go to the local school every time we move. He thinks it makes us feel normal, but really, it makes us feel very, very, bored and out of place. Personally, I don't know how many times I've been through high school and college, but I _know_ it's at least fifteen.

I headed downstairs, mentally preparing for another boring Monday morning. I went out to the car, waiting for the rest of my family to join me. They were taking an usually long time. I racked their brains for any clarity on what they might be doing.

_Emmett, stop it. You know I like that spot. _Rosalie's annoying whine drifted through my mind. Ew. I decided to move on to Jasper, skipping Emmett.

_...Forget yesterday, We'll make the Great Escape. We won't hear a word, they say. They don't know us anyway... _Okkk. So, guess he's listening to music. I moved on to Alice. Hopefully she's not thinking about...

_Omigossh! This doesn't match! But wait...maybe if I put these shoes with this necklace... Perfect!! Wait-nonononono.. _Ok! That's it. I got out of the car, slammed the door, and walked back into the house. I went upstairs.

First Emmett and Rosalie.

"Guys, c'mon. You can do that later. We're going to be late."

I heard a loud noise, much like someone falling off of a bed, but I didn't care enough to stop. Next, I went to Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper was nodding his head to something and Alice was holding various shirts up and looking in her mirror.

"Edward! Pink shirt, blue shirt, or the one I have on?"

I suppressed a sigh. " Alice, you look fine. You always do. Now let's go."

She sighed and nodded. Then she poked Jasper on the shoulder and they both followed me out of the room. When we made our way to the car, Rosalie and Emmett were already there. Perfect. I got in, and started the car, not bothering to wait until everyone was settled.

* * *

_Gosh, if he'd get _one_ answer wrong. Just _one_. Then, maybe I'd feel like a good teacher. He's smarter than _me

I ignored the thought's coming from my teacher. If he only knew how _much _smarter than him I was. I considered answering the question wrong next time, but decided against it. Why should I dumb down for his sake? Class was moving pretty slow today, but from the thought's of those around me, we had a new student.

A girl. Named Isabella. But I guess she kept telling everyone to call her Bella or something. Chief Swan's daughter. Funny, I didn't know he had a daughter. Whatever. I hadn't seen her, yet, though.

The boys seemed to think she was gorgeous, but they didn't really have high standards. But judging by the jealous thoughts of the other girls, I guessed she must've be somewhat attractive. But, like I said, I hadn't seen her yet. Or, surprisingly, heard her mind. I guess I needed to see her first or something.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, wishing for the billionth time that vampires could sleep. Then I wouldn't have to hear this lecture about punctuation _again. _I knew that they went over it like every year. But when you were over a hundred, it got really old.

* * *

Lunchtime. Finally. No dreaded classes. Well, for a few minutes, at least. There was one thing I loved about lunchtime. No one paid attention to us. I was like we were invisible. I mean, when we first moved here, of course the girls threw themselves at us.

But then they took the hint, that we didn't like them, and now they all hated us. Which, I must say, was preferable to them liking us. So, as I was saying, usually, no one noticed us. But today, I happened to hear someone call my name. Well, _think_ my name, more specifically.

_Oh, she noticed Edward. Of course._

I turned slightly, looking in the direction of the thought. Jessica Stanley. The annoying, gossipy girl who'd stalked me for months. I looked at Jessica for a second, before moving my eyes slightly. She was talking to...the new girl, I suppose. I let my eyes drift over her face.

She was really very beautiful, even for a human. Wide brown eyes, full pink lips, and long chocolate brown hair that seemed too long for her slender shape and short height. I allowed her a mere glance, before glancing away just as quickly as I'd looked. She was very beautiful, yes, but still human. And so very predictable.

I heard Jessica giggle annoyingly. Obviously, they were having a conversation about my family. And I guessed she was happy to give the information.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Thought this little speech, I'd picked up a bagel, tearing it into little pieces. Their conversation was making me worry. For some reason, I didn't want Jessica's gossip to have any effect on Bella's opinion of me or my family.

"Jessica's giving the new girl some Cullen family history." I said this while still picking at the bagel.

_Why doesn't she just mind her own damn business? _That was from Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper didn't respond. I focused, trying to hear Bella's response.

"They are..." I found myself waiting. I couldn't hear her thoughts..."very nice-looking."

"Yes!" Jessica said with another stupid giggle. "They are all _together_ though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." She made it sound as if we were committing a murder. Surprisingly, I _still_ didn't know what Bella was thinking. Maybe her mind was quieter than others..._I just have to focus_, I thought.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" The new girl questioned. "They don't look related..."

I knew what Jessica would say next.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins- the blondes- and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." Her voice sounded hesitant. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they're been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." I resisted the urge to snort. Jessica seemed to feel as if she knew a lot about my family. She didn't know the half of it.

"That's really kind of nice- for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella seemed genuine, but I couldn't be sure.

"I guess so," Jessica said. _I was going more for weird, than nice. _My eyes narrowed slightly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though." If only she knew how true she was.

The conversation was starting to bore me. Obviously, Bella was just some nosy new girl. And I didn't know why they continues to chat about my family. I was tempted to ignore them, but I kept feeling Bella's gaze on my face. Why was she so interested? And why didn't I already know?

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked, pushing for more information about my family.

"No." Jessica said it as if Bella should _obviously _see that. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." _Why does she even care so much_?

Good question. For once, I wondered the same thing as Jessica. I waited for Bella to ask more questions, but I didn't hear any. I tried to hear her mind, but it didn't work. I felt her eyes on the side of my face.

I turned swiftly, catching her off guard. I stared intently, trying to read into her mind. Nothing. I mean, I could tell that she was thinking something. That part was obvious. You could see it in her eyes. But _what_, exactly, was it??

Her eyes met mine in a brief few seconds. The were wide with...something I couldn't identify. Curiosity, maybe? I wasn't used to working this hard. I continued to stare, wondering what was going on. I tried Jessica again. _I love Mike's smile... _Ugh. I could hear her...and everyone. Everyone but Bella.

I noticed her peeking at me from the corner of her eyes. I frowned. _What_ was she thinking?? This was new. Why couldn't I tell?? She looked back at me carefully, then turned back away. I looked at her with a slightly frustrated expression.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. Why was she wondering about me? I couldn't seem to put a damper on my sudden curiosity about her. I watched her glance at me, then look down.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls have are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. I watched as Bella bit her lip to keep from laughing.

I turned away and smiled slightly, remembering the countless number of times that she'd pursued a relationship with me. It was actually quite amusing. I waited a while longer, but they had changed topics. By this time, my family and I had decided to leave.

We stood up and walked out swiftly. I could feel Bella's gaze on me, but I didn't turn back and look and her. Yes, she was slightly different than other humans, but she was still just that. A human.

I had Biology II next period, so I went in early and took my seat, mentally preparing for the next 2 hours of boredom. That's when she walked in. I noticed her glance at me, before walking past me to the teacher's desk.

I froze in my seat. The monster stirred. I'd been so careful, so sure that I could control my thirst. But this- her blood, her scent- it was not at all what I'd expected. I leaned as far away as possible. I couldn't kill her. Not here, not now...

My hands gripped the edge of the table, being careful not to break it. I met her eyes- shocked, fearful. Her face turned bright red, only causing to lure the monster further...and further. I could see my reflection perfectly in her eyes. Hostile. Furious.

Bella looked away quickly, stumbling over a book in the walkway. I had to force myself not to pounce on her as more blood rushed to her cheeks. Mr. Banner signed her slip and handed her a book. Then, I could do nothing but watch as she moved closer and closer to my table.

For once, I wasn't happy to have had the table to myself. Why couldn't there have been another open seat? I moved my chair as far away from her's as possible. I held my breath as she sat down, willing myself not to breathe for the rest of the period.

Bella placed her book on the table and sat down. I moved over in my seat, until I was almost falling, trying desperately to distract myself from her mouth-watering scent. She sniffed her hair and moved it to cover her face, causing it to shift back and forth, sending massive waves of her scent in my direction.

I gripped the desk even more. I tried to ignore her, but I couldn't. So, instead, I thought of ways to kill her, but didn't actually do it. I noticed that she'd occasionally peek at me out of the corner of her eye, but I ignored it.

I imagined what one taste- one little drop- of her sweet blood would taste like. I could barely control it anymore. One taste, then I would stop. But there were too many witnesses. What would they think? What about my family??

I glared down at her. This demon girl, testing me. Trying to destroy my life. She flinched away from my angry glare. At that moment, the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of class. I fluidly got up and left, trying not to use vampire speed.

I skipped last period, and went out to my car. I was trying to clear my head. Then I got it. I could simply get my schedule changed. Then I wouldn't be forced to try not to kill her everyday. Brilliant, I thought. But I was wrong.

I headed to the front office, eager to be done with the deed. I was trying to persuade the receptionist to change my schedule, quite unsuccessfully. I heard the door open behind me, but paid no attention, because I couldn't hear their thoughts. That should've been a hint.

But then the door opened again. Suddenly, I caught a whiff of Bella's scent, stronger than ever. The whiff of wind blew it directly into the small, enclosed room. I stiffened and turned slowly, glaring at Bella with piercing, hate-filled eyes.

Then regaining my composure, somewhat, I turned back to the receptionist. She looked at me with surprise. I had to get out of here. Now. Who's knows what I could do to Bella. Or the lady at the desk. I needed air. This was too much.

"Never mind, then." I said hastily, trying to leave. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I turned and walked out as quickly as possible, at human speed.

That was it. I needed out. Not just out of school, but out of Forks. I had to go. Carlise. Alaska. I looked around to see if anyone would notice, and then began running at vampire speed towards the hospital. I slowed down a few blocked before I got there.

I walked in and demanded to speak to my dad. Carlise came out after a few seconds, with worry etched across his face. I handed him a slip of paper before turning and quickly leaving the hospital. I ran out to his car and was down the street before he could even respond.

I'd only written on word on the paper. Alaska. I knew he'd understand. I had to go to Denali. I needed to be as far away from this...Bella person as possible. I wasn't quite sure if I would follow her home and kill her. So, I had to leave. I had to.


	3. Open Book

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the work of genius known as Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: So, I kinda didn't know what Edward did in Denali, and I couldn't think of anything, so I just kind of scanned over what he did. Lol, hope you like this chapter. & Cut me some slack, for some reason, it was really hard to write. Leave me stuff! Constructive criticism is always loved!!

--Torii

**Chapter 2: Open Book**

As I made my way to Denali, I was already beginning to feel embarrassed. Why was I even going here? To get away from this trite human girl?? About halfway there, I stopped, torn. Maybe I should just turn around...I decided against it. It wouldn't kill me to just spend a few days there.

So, that's what I did. I went, hunted for a few days, and then left. I'd spent a lot of time thinking over the situation and found myself having overreacted. Such a silly thing to drive me away from home. Some normal, boring, human girl. Sure she smelled...rather nice, but that's all. I could handle her. Treat her like any other human. She was nothing special.

Or so I thought, at the time. I said my good-byes to Tanya and the Denali clan, then headed back home. My family welcomed me back without questions. I guessed Carlise had told them what happened. Of course, there were a few teasing comments from Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice, on the other hand...she was weird. Her mind was blocked off and whenever she looked at me, she smiled. It confused me, but I decided not to dwell on it.

The whole night I was in a good mood, determined not to think about Bella. I was sure the next day at school wouldn't be a repeat of last Monday. Positive actually. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how cowardly I'd been.

The next morning, I was in an unusually chipper mood. Even my family noticed. We were all piling out of my Volvo in the school parking lot.

"Edward, are you okay?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Alice shrugged. " I don't know, but you aren't usually so...happy." She frowned at me suspiciously.

I shrugged again. "Maybe it's the snow," I said smiling. She smiled back.

The day dragged on rather uneventfully, but my mood still hadn't changed. I felt at ease, relaxed. I felt as if this Bella person was already a thing of the past. I hadn't seen her at all and that convinced me that I'd be fine.

Before lunch, Emmett took it upon himself to start a snowball fight. It was quite fun. Alice, Rosalie and I against Emmett and Jasper. After awhile we stopped and decided to go into the dreaded lunchroom. We were still laughing as we sat down.

"Edward, your hair is _covered_ in snow." Alice said, laughing.

I laughed too, and started to shake the snow out of my head. Jasper and Emmett joined in.

"Ew! Emmett, stop!! Gross!" Rosalie yelled as Emmett shook snow from his head onto her.

All of us laughed then. It was times like these when I felt whole. Even though Emmett has Rosalie and Jasper has Alice, I feel not so alone when we all hang out together.

My mood quickly changed, however. Curiosity took over my feelings of happiness.

_Why is Bella staring at Edward? _I heard the annoying thought of Jessica Stanley. Why her voice was so easy to hear, I didn't understand.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked, aloud. I turned swiftly and looked. Sure enough, Bella _was_ staring at me. Why, though? As soon as I caught her eye, she ducked her head, obscuring her face with her hair.

I continued looking, figuring I'd read her mind to find out why she'd been staring at me. But I couldn't hear anything...

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica said, giggling. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, concentrating on Bella. Why couldn't I hear her?

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asked, nervously.

Jessica looked back at me. _Angry?_ she thought. _Why would he be angry? _Exactly what I was thinking.

"No," she said sounding confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," Bella said. She put her head down on the table. I frowned slightly. Why wouldn't I like her? I thought through the last time I'd seen her.

I'd been trying not to kill her...Oh. Obviously. Surely she'd seen the many looks of hate I'd given her. But that was far over. Besides, that may not have even been the reason. I concentrated harder, determined to hear what was going through her mind.

"The Cullens don't like anybody...well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them." True, I thought. "But he's still staring at you." Yes, for some reason, I was still staring at Bella.

"Stop staring at him," Bella whispered angrily. Jessica snickered and looked away.

_That was weird_, she thought. Bella sat up slightly, and I turned away. Mike Newton had started up a conversation with them and my name wasn't brought up anymore. I mulled over the conversation all the rest of lunch, though.

* * *

As I made my way to Biology, I decided to convince Bella that I didn't dislike her. I didn't understand why it mattered to me, though. I never cared about humans' opinions of my family. And definitely not of me. But, for some reason, I cared what Bella thought.

As I walked into the room, her scent...once again it hit me like a ton of bricks. But I was convinced that I could handle it...handle her. Treat her like every other human. Making my way down the isle, it got worse. But I had to convince her I didn't dislike her. I focused on her, pushing the scent out of my mind.

She was doodling on her notebook when I sat down. I edged the chair as far away as possible, but angled it slightly in her direction. I put on my best friendly face, smiled slightly, and turned toward her.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

Bella turned, looking at me weirdly. Her wide brown eyes looked confused.

"H-how do you know my name?" She stammered. Good question. I laughed, softly, stalling for a good excuse.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." Nice move, I thought. I watched as she grimaced.

"No," she said. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?" I frowned. Surely I didn't get her name wrong. I distinctly remembered everyone referring to her as Bella.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I asked, still confused.

"No, I like Bella," she said. "But I think Charlie- I mean my dad- must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone seems to know me as." She explained, looking embarrassed. She looked away awkwardly.

"Oh," I said, feeling like a moron. This wasn't going as planned. She must've thought I was some sort of idiot. The sudden silence made it harder to ignore her scent. I gripped the edge of the table for support. Luckily, Mr. Banner picked that moment to start class. I resisted a sigh. I'd done this same activity numerous times.

"Get started." Mr Banner commanded. I turned towards Bella.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked, smiling. I wanted to show her that I didn't hate her. I guess it didn't work, though. She stared at me as if I was some weird alien object.

"Or I could start, if you wish." I said, without smiling this time.

"No," she said, her face turning scarlett. "I'll go ahead." I watched as she studied the first slide under the microscope. I noted how pretty she looked when blushing. I frowned. Since when did I think of humans as...pretty?

"Prophase." She said, snapping me back to attention. I decided to make sure, seeing as I hadn't really been paying attention to the assignment.

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked, grabbed her hand slightly. I jerked back quickly, trying to ignore the electric spark. Her hand was so warm on my ice-cold skin. I noticed her reaction, but ignored it and continued to reach for the slide.

"I'm sorry," I uttered apologetically. She didn't answered, but instead observed as I flitted my eyes over the slide. Hmm. She was right. I swiftly wrote down the correct answer and put in the next slide. I glanced at it.

"Anaphase,"I said, writing it down.

"May I?" Bella asked. I smirked. As if I'd be incorrect. But I let her look anyway. I watched with amusement as her face fell slightly. I guessed she'd wanted me to be incorrect. This thought made me want to laugh. But I didn't.

Bella held out her hand. "Slide three?" I handed it to her, careful not to touch her again.

She looked at the slide for a shorter mount of time and said, "Interphase." I looked again and she was correct. I wrote it down.

And so, back and forth we went. We were soon finished before everyone else. After we were done, Bella took to looking around the room. I took to staring at her. I noticed how beautiful she was. Really, even for a human. Pale skin, full, pink, lips, long brown hair. Gorgeous. I could see why the human boys all had, what they call "crushes, on her.

But there was something I noticed. I still, even sitting this close to her, couldn't hear _any_ of her thought. Nothing at all. I could tell she was thinking something, though. In her eyes I could see something. But what??

She glanced briefly at me, something sparkling in her eyes. Like she'd just finally realized something.

"Did you get contacts?" She asked, suddenly.

"No." I said, somewhat suspicious.

"Oh." She mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

I shrugged, looking away. How had she noticed that?? This Bella was suspicious to me. Noticing my eyes, I can't read her mind...it was all so confusing. I gripped the edge of the desk harder. Her scent was becoming overwhelming. I tried to distract myself with something...anything.

_Always being Mr. Showoff_, thought Mr. Banner. Her made his way over to our table. I ignored his rude thoughts, grateful for the distraction.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" He asked.

"Bella," I corrected automatically, without thinking. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner turned towards Bella, looking as if he didn't believe it.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

Bella smiled, seeming somewhat embarrassed. "Not white onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah," she said.

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," Mr. Banner paused slightly. "I guess it's good you two are lab partners."

He left, mumbling something about having at least two students he didn't have to worry about. As soon as he'd left, Bella'd begun doodling again. I wanted to talk to her...learn more about. The reasons why were unknown to me. I racked my mind for a good conversation starter. What did humans talk to one another about? I decided on the snow. That'd been a somewhat common topic today.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" I asked. She looked up...surprised? I couldn't quite read her facial expression.

"Not really," she replied. So, Bella didn't like snow. I stored that away in my memory.

"You don't like the cold." I said.

"Or the wet." Hmm...

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." I said. Okay, she was finally talking. This was progress.

"You have no idea." She muttered darkly. This surprised me. I stared her down. Determined to discover the reason behind the drastic change in her voice.

"Why did you come here then?" I wondered, aloud.

"It's...complicated." She said.

"I think I can keep up." I pressed. I wanted so badly to know. Obviously, I couldn't read her mind, so her telling me was the only way.

Bella hesitated. I was sure she wasn't going to tell me. But then she glanced at me and said, " My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex." I said, but then turned sympathetic. Humans feelings were more fragile. Also, I need to keep her talking, so I added, "When did that happen?"

"Last September," she replied. The sad sound of her voice was plainly obvious. I came to the conclusion that she didn't like the man, so she'd come to live with Charlie.

"And you don't like him."

"No, Phil if fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

I frowned. "Why didn't you stay with them? Obviously, she wasn't happy here, but if she liked Phil, why didn't she just stay with her mom. I kept staring, wishing I could know what was going through her mind.

"Phil travels alot. He plays ball for a living." I smiled. Maybe I knew him. I decided to ask.

"Have I heard of him?"

She scoffed. "Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." I assumed. That's the only reason I could come up with for her moving to Forks.

Bella raised her chin indignantly. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

I frowned, overly confused. "I don't understand."

Bella sighed. She had to be wondering why I cared so much. I was wondering the same thing myself.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." Bella finished, sounding slightly depressed.

"But now you're unhappy." I stated, thinking aloud, once again.

"And?" She challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." I shrugged, trying to keep her talking. I couldn't imagine why she'd want to be unhappy, just so her mom could be happy.

She laughed, humorlessly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," I agreed. But I was still staring at her, unable to look away. She was so interesting, so...unlike any human I'd ever met. I was so engrossed in the conversation, I hardly noticed my grip on the table loosening.

"So, that's all," she insisted, seemingly trying to end the conversation. I wasn't done, though. I wanted to keep talking. I wanted _her_ to keep talking.

"You put on a good show," I said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." I watched as she grimaced, knowing i'd hit it dead on.

"Am I wrong?" I asked? She ignored me._ I knew it_, I thought.

"I didn't think so," I murmured smugly.

"What's it matter to _you_?" She asked, irritated. She didn't look at me, instead watching Mr. Banner walk around the room.

"That's a very good question," I replied softly. I wished I knew the answer myself.

I'd figured the conversation was over until Bella sighed, rather loudly, and scowled at the blackboard. I wondered if I was annoying her. The thought seemed amusing to me.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

She glanced at me, saying, "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read- my mother always calls me her open book." She frowned as she finished.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." I said, admitting the truth.

"You must be a good reader then." She replied.

I smiled hugely. "Usually." I said. If only she knew...

Mr. Banner brought the class to order, then. During our conversation, it had been easier to ignore her scent. Now it was maddening...almost unbearable. I tightened my grip back on the table and decided to hold my breath for he rest of the class. Luckily, class was soon over. I left as abruptly as possible.

For the rest of the day, I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of Bella. She was so similar to every other human, but also a million times more different. I was drawn to her for some inexplicably reason. I fought to keep her out of my thoughts, but I couldn't.

After the final bell rang, I went out to the Volvo, prepared to wait at least 5 minutes for my family to drag themselves out of the school building. They actually took time to go to their lockers like _normal_ humans. I never wasted my time pretending to take books home.

So, there I was, leaning against the front door of my Vovlo, when I noticed Bella walking to her truck. She truly was gorgeous, especially with the water on her hair, curling it ever-so-slightly at the tips, where her hood didn't cover. I watched her walk, softly, but clumsily, to her truck. Once there, she fiddled around with a few buttons, unzipped her jacket, and fluffed out her hair. I could smell her scent from where I was.

Finally situated, I continued watching as she glanced around, ready to pull out of the parking space. When she turned in my direction, she swiftly glanced away and pulled out. But there was a car behind her and she hit the brakes. I chuckled under my breath. Bella was so comical. She took a deep breath, looked around again, and pulled out easily this time. I smiled, chuckled, then laghed. I couldn't help it. She sure was something else.

A/N: 'Kay! Leave me stuff!


	4. update

Okay so I started writing all 3 of my fanfics when I was 15, I'm now 17, almost 18 in a few months! LOL. I am SO sorry, but hopefully you guys will still read. I am currently updating all three and they should all have new chapters within this new upcoming week! Stay tuned! Review and let me know that I still have fans! Please.

-Torii


	5. Phenomenon

Phenomenon

Disclaimer: All character belong to S. Meyer. =)

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella Swan for the rest of the afternoon. My mind was constantly preoccupied. So silly, I knew it was, but that didn't change anything. I wondered what she was doing and thought maybe I should go see. I could easily figure out her home and sneak in. I shook away the idea. It was inappropriate and I barely knew this girl. Yet something drew me to her in a way that was hard to explain.

That night Alice came to talk to me. She said she'd noticed my attraction to the human girl, as well as my other siblings. I denied it, of course. Like I'd actually feel for a human. I convinced Alice that it was nothing and waited until she left the room. After she'd gone, I sat on the bed and held my head in my hands. _A hunt might do me good_, I thought and left the house.

The entire time I was hunting, my mind wouldn't stay off of Bella. She was beautiful, more beautiful even than the prettiest of female vampires. But there was something else. It was the fact that she was different. She didn't seem as shallow and idiotic as other human girls. She was not only gorgeous, but smart, somewhat clumsy, but I found that endearing.

I finished up hunting, and at the last minute decided to go put spikes on Bella's car. I'm not sure what came over me, but I figured it would be…safer for her. It was a mystery to me why I wanted her to be safe, but I went and safe proofed her car anyway.

The next day, I got to school early and waited in the parking lot. I wanted to make sure Bella got there safely. After what seemed like forever, she pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. I watched as she walked to the back of the car and looked at the tires. Her expression was odd. I couldn't read it from where I was, which was about 4 cars down.

Then the unthinkable happened. I watched in horror as a dark blue van went hurling toward Bella. Without thinking, I flung myself in her direction, being careful not to crush her body with mine. It happened in the blink of an eye, but suddenly she was beneath me. I covered her face with my hands, while leaving a small dent in the side of the van. Then I swiftly moved her legs over in the other direction and pulled the van over to where her legs had just previously been.

After it was all over, I blinked in disbelief. What had I just done? I heard the screams of the others, then looked at Bella to see her reaction. She seemed confused. I looked at this as a good sign. Hopefully she hadn't noticed anything…_weird,_ on my behalf. Like how I flew across the school parking lot in a mere millisecond.

"Bella are you all right?" I asked, leaning down to her ear so she could focus on my voice and answer me over all the other noise.

"I'm fine," she said in a weird tone. She looked down at her body, which I had a firm grip on without noticing. I knew I should let go, but I didn't. I wanted to make sure she was fine, before allowing her to move.

"Be careful," I warned as she tried to sit up, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Ow," she seemed surprised that her head did, in fact, hurt.

I suppressed a chuckle. "That's what I thought."

"How in the…" Bella started. _Oh no, _I thought. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you Bella," I lied.

I moved as far away as possible as she sat up. Suddenly, I smelled the overwhelming scent of Bella, and I was brought back to reality. What was I thinking? She was in more danger with me now, in this enclosed space, than she had been a few seconds before. I looked at her with concern, but also trying to distract her with my eyes….make her forget, this usually worked on humans. I watched as she looked at me with a dazed expression, hoping she would forget what she'd just asked me.

"Don't move," someone instructed as a huge crowd of people made their way over to us.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else yelled.

Bella moved to get up, but I gently pushed her down. "Just stay put for now," I told her.

"But it's cold," she seemed annoyed. I chuckled. The temperature outside was about even with my normal body temperature.

"You were over there," she said suddenly. I stopped chuckling in surprise. "You were by your car."

"No, I wasn't," I lied again. I could feel my face becoming unfriendly.

"I saw you," she insisted. There was loud noise everywhere around us. Why did it matter if she saw? At least she was safe. I felt myself becoming annoyed.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." I stared her down, my eyes on full hypnotize mode. This was a trick to catch human prey, to lure them in, make them mentally numb….only it wasn't working on her.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Please, Bella," I begged, stooping to a new low. I mentally kicked myself for pleading with a human.

"Why?"

"Trust me," I pleaded again, softening my voice. Sirens began going off.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" She asked.

"Fine," I answered shortly, annoyed beyond reason. Why couldn't she just drop it?

"Fine," she shot back angrily.

I waited impatiently as 6 EMT's and 2 teachers moved the van, something I could have done with one hand. I watched as they put Bella on a stretcher, and told them about her hitting her head. They gave her a neck brace and I suppressed a smile at her expression. She looked mortified.

"Bella!" a man yelled, coming over to the scene. I assumed it to be her father.

"I'm completely fine, Char- Dad," Bella sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

She was obviously trying to appear strong. I wondered why. Any other would've been bawling after having almost been killed. Bella just seemed…annoyed at all the fuss. Yet another intriguing thing about her.

_Oh, Edward_. I heard Alice's exasperated thoughts. I turned to see my entire family staring at me. They were very disappointed. But I couldn't deal with them now. I had to head to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, I found a long corridor and paced for about 15 minutes, while I waited for Bella to get situated. I had a lot on my mind. What had possessed me to do that? I tried to tell myself that I just hadn't wanted an innocent human to get hurt, but I knew there was more to it than that. After enough time had passed, I made me way to Bella and Tyler's room.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked , entering the room and seeing her eyes closed. Her eyes shot open and she glared at me.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry-" Tyler started, but I raised my hand to cut him off.

"No blood, no foul," I said, flashing a smile. I walked over to lean on Tyler's bed, and turned to face Bella. I smirked at her expression. "So what's the verdict?"

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," she whined. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," I answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you." I watched as Bella's jaw dropped as Carlisle came into the room. My smirk widened.

"So Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine," she answered as if she was tired of the question. Carlisle turned on the X-ray machine.

"Your x-rays look good. Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine." She said sighing. Carlisle probed her head and she winced.

"Tender," he asked.

"Not really," Bella answered. I chuckled and she glared. She was desperate to get out of here and it amused me.

"Well your father is in the waiting room- you can go home now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?"

"Maybe you should take it easy today," Carlisle suggested.

Bella looked at me. "Does _he_ get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," I answered.

"Actually," Carlisle said, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh, no," Bella moaned, covering her beautiful face with her hands. She really was a beauty, and it caught me off guard to think of her in that way. Again.

"Do you want to stay?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, no!" Bella shot up and threw her legs off the bed. She hopped out of the bed, and staggered slightly, almost falling. Before I could rush over, Carlisle grabbed her. He eyed me strangely.

"Take some Tylenol for he pain," he suggested.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Carlisle answered, smiling.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me." She said suspiciously, giving me a hard look.

"Oh, well, yes," Carlisle responded, focusing on his papers, then looking at Tyler. "I'm afraid _you'll_ have to stay with us just a little bit longer."

Bella walked over to me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. I backed away, clenching my jaw. She still hadn't dropped it.

"Your father is waiting for you," I said, through my teeth.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind."

I glared, turned abruptly, and strode into an empty hallway.

"You owe me an explanation," she said quietly.

"I saved your life- I don't owe you anything."

She flinched at my tone. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." I was tired of this. I wanted her to go away.

"There's nothing wrong with my head," she said angrily.

I glared at her. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think_ happened?" I asked angrily.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me- Tyler didn't see you either so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both-and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it- and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all-and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" she trailed off, her eyes watering.

I looked at her incredulously. How had she notice all of that? "You think I lifted a van off you?" I tried to make her sound stupid.

She nodded once.

"Nobody will believe that, you know," I said.

"I'm not going to tell anybody," she said stiffly.

Surprise flashed across my face. Then what was the purpose of finding out?

"Then why does it matter?" I questioned.

"It matters to me. I don't like to lie- so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get it over with?" She was the most stubborn person I'd ever met in my life.

"Thank you," she said, as if she were still waiting for me to tell her.

"You're not going to let this go, are?" I asked, suddenly extremely tired of this conversation.

"No," she answered, firmly.

"In that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We stared each other down. I took in all of her beautiful features. Her huge chocolate eyes, long brown locks of hair, perfect pink lips, her cheeks…flushed now, most likely out of anger. She was so beautiful. I wanted to answer her question, in a way, if only to not have this gorgeous creature hating me. But I couldn't, and she'd have to get over it.

"Why did you even bother?" she asked, harshly, breaking my thoughts.

I paused. "I don't know," I said in a whisper. Why _had _I?

I turned and walked away quickly, leaving Bella in the hall looking pissed beyond belief. This was out of my character. Actually, it was out of _any _vampire's character. To up and save a human? Humans died every day and yet, I'd chosen to risk being caught, my family being caught…for Bella. I needed to think. I needed to get away.

Later that day, after returning home, I avoided everyone. I didn't want to deal with their questions. I wouldn't know how to answer them. I locked myself in my room, played my Debussy cd on repeat, and thought about the entire day. I couldn't get Bella off my mind. Even though I knew it was wrong, I still had this desire to see her. I knew I had to stay away from her after today.

I got up, opened the door, and left the house. I ran, following Bella scent, until I reached her house. Why I was doing this, I had know idea, but I jumped up a tree, and one thing led to another until I was in her bedroom. I took in everything about her room. The smell was maddening, delicious. I fought the urge to move closer to her, and sniff her.

There were clothes thrown around. A bra over a chair, shirts on the floor, shorts on her computer desk. I smirked. It figured her room wouldn't be in tip-top shape, it didn't fit her personality. I noticed a bottle of Tylenol pills on her desk next to her bed, along with a cup of water. I figured she'd taken them to help with the pain. I knew she wasn't as strong as she'd put on.

There was a rocking chair near the left side of her bed. She was sleeping on the right, facing the left. I sat in the chair without thinking. This was stalkerish of me, and I knew it. Yet, I found myself intrigued by her. I watched her breathe in and out slowly. She looked so peaceful. There were no wrinkles in her brow like there had been earlier in the hall.

By far, Bella was the prettiest creature I'd ever laid eyes on. Her hand was lying flat next to her face. I had the urge to go hold it, but fought against it. I wondered how my family would react if they knew I were here.

Suddenly, Bella's fist clenched, and her breath caught. In a split second, her brow furrowed. Her legs moved and her body twisted and I was for sure that she'd seen me. In her house…alone, at night. I flew to the window in a millisecond, and lifted it up. That's when I heard it.

"Edward," she mumbled.

I froze in my tracks and turned to face her. She was now facing this direction, having flipped her body over. I thought maybe she was calling out to me, because she'd seen me. But there was a small smile flitting across her face, and she breathed in deeply, her brows now relaxed, and her breathing back to normal.

I stared at her. She was…dreaming about me? I felt flattered, but I knew that now, more than ever, I would have to really stay away. This could end up badly for the both of us. I hopped out of the window, locking it carefully behind me, and took off running. Bella was turning my world upside down. There could be no more communication between us and that was final.


End file.
